StudANT Enrollment
by Darth Brain
Summary: It seems a new ANT Farm has opened in Cleveland! This new high school is taking new registrations: ANTs and high school students. Will you be joining them?
1. OC Form

**Good insert time of day, people of the internet! This is a registration form for OCs, for a brand new ANT Farm. Given how season three seems to b moving in a tangent, I have decided to set up a new one in Cleveland, Ohio. (The other choice was Houston, Texas. Don't ask.)**

**The Erie High School will be open for business when I receive enough OCs to begin drafting the basic plot, beyond introducing my own OC. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own A.N.T. Farm.**

* * *

If you're going to be joining the A.N.T. Farm, you'll need to fill this out.

I need around 10 ANTs. If I end up receiving more then I'm going to have to choose some over others. First come, first serve does not apply here. If I like your character I will use it, if I don't then I won't.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Looks:

Personality:

Talent:

Crush:

Other:

* * *

If you're just a normal high school kid and ended up having to come to Erie for whatever reason then fill this out:

I'm assuming like around 6 normal kids should be about fine. Again, first come, first serve does not apply here either. If I like your character I will use it, if I don't then I won't.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Looks:

Personality:

Crush:

Extra:

Why did you come to Erie High?:

* * *

**The characters will be part of a new story I plan to write. The original ANTs may appear, but only for a special event. After all, who travels from San Francisco to Cleveland for one episode?**

**The name of story would be **_**ANT Farm: On Lake Erie**_**.**** Here's a quick summary:**

**Different location, same programme. Cleveland's Erie High is home to its own ANT Farm. These studANTs have their problems, talents, loves, and bullies. **

**I have also included a profile of my own OC below, to give an idea of who the story will involve:**

Name: Jenna Hansen

Age: 12 (Birthday 3rd June)

Gender: Female

Looks: Pale skin, curly red hair (shoulder length), green eyes, 5.0 tall

Personality: She is shy around most people, preferring books, but has a bubbly and kind personality underneath. She avoids the highschoolers, because she is scared of them. She also has a highly creative impulse that she rarely shares.

Talent: Writing

Crush: None (For now)

Other: She got into the ANT Farm after winning a creative writing competition at age 8. She always has a notepad with her for inspiration, and works on the school newspaper, when she isn't reading one of her fantasy novels. She is a fan of rock and country music.

* * *

**Happy holidays!**


	2. Accepted

**Hello people of the internet! Erie High is accepting new ANTs! As well as normal highschoolers. Hope your stay will be pleasant! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own A.N.T. Farm.**

**A/N: Updated the Accepted lists, and edited any naming errors. **

* * *

The A.N.T. Farm has accepted so far:

Zachary Chambers (Art)

Sean Ornelas (Gymnastics)

Haleigh Blume (Music)

Nick Willows (Writing)

Jack Verdi (Painting / Art)

Rosie Abbot (Writing)

Luke Holmes (Memory)

Evangeline Rose Freeman (Gymnastics / Dancing)

Reynie Jackson (Sports)

Ally Flynn (Singing / Songwriting)

Scarlet Emily Lopez (Acting / Singing)

Lyra Heller (Academics)

* * *

Erie High School has accepted so far:

Otto Lawrence

Mariana Jones

Anna-Maria Williams

Brittley Quinton

Tomas Abenue

Selena Cortez

* * *

**I was unable to fit in Katya, because 'Freeman' is used as a surname, and the slavery background would be very difficult to fit in a fic aimed at the 8+ age group. Also, I'm not sure how to deal with Mario's autism, so yeah…**

**I also need more students for the high school, please and thank you.**

* * *

**Thanks guys! **

**You are totally awesome!**

* * *

**The characters will be part of a new story I plan to write. The original ANTs may appear, but only for a special event. After all, who travels from San Francisco to Cleveland for one episode?**

**The name of story would be **_**ANT Farm: On Lake Erie**_**.**** Here's a quick summary:**

**Different location, same programme. Cleveland's Erie High is home to its own ANT Farm. These studANTs have their problems, talents, loves, and bullies. **


	3. Pairings

**Yo guys! I've updated the accepted list again, and edited any errors. This update is for the pairings. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own A.N.T. Farm.**

* * *

Jenna Hansen & Jack Verdi & Scarlet Emily Lopez (Love Triangle)

Lyra Heller & Jack Verdi (Unrequited / One-sided)

Sean Ornelas & Haileigh Blume

Reynie Jackson & Ally Flynn

Evangeline Rose Freeman & Luke Holmes

Rosie Abbot & Zachary Chambers

* * *

Nick Willows & Selena Cortez (Will Work...)

Otto Lawrence & Brittley Quinton

Tomas Abenue & Anna-Marie Williams

* * *

**I also need more students for the high school, please and thank you. **

**Any input for pairings is also accepted.**

* * *

**Thanks guys!**

* * *

**The characters will be part of a new story I plan to write. The original ANTs may appear, but only for a special event. After all, who travels from San Francisco to Cleveland for one episode?**

**The name of story would be **_**ANT Farm: On Lake Erie**_**.**** Here's a quick summary:**

**Different location, same programme. Cleveland's Erie High is home to its own ANT Farm. These studANTs have their problems, talents, loves, and bullies. **


	4. Closure

**Hi again guys!**

**The Accepted and Pairing lists have been updated, and all entries closed. Thanks for all the help.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A.N.T. Farm.**

* * *

The definition of an ant farm is an enclosed space in which ant colonies are studied. That's not really the case with the Advanced Natural Talent programme, given that it's almost impossible to study such varied people, and enclosing them is more difficult than winning the lotto…

Shame the students at Erie High will have to find out the hard way.

* * *

**To everyone who submitted an OC, thank you. I've been inundated with great OCs, but I can't fit them all in. Sorry if yours didn't make it. **

* * *

**Thanks guys!**

* * *

**The characters will be part of a new story I plan to write. The original ANTs may appear, but only for a special event. After all, who travels from San Francisco to Cleveland for one episode?**

**The name of story would be **_**ANT Farm: On Lake Erie**_**.**** Here's a quick summary:**

**Different location, same programme. Cleveland's Erie High is home to its own ANT Farm. These studANTs have their problems, talents, loves, and bullies. **


End file.
